pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Pretty Cure Cyber-Regulators!
Pretty Cure Cyber-Regulators! 'is the 5th series of Noire76. It succeeds Pretty Cure Turbo Boost on February 7, 2021, and precedes Weatherwatch Pretty Cure! on February 6, 2022. The theme is technology. Story Society is run by the internet, and humans can create avatars that can navigate through the cyberworld, pay with things, surf the web, text, call, and pretty much do anything using a phone like device called Gazelle, created by Collie Security Systems, a technology/cyber securities corporation, whose dog logo is seen all around machines in the city of Cyberistan. All cultural, educational, commercial institutions, & governments use their devices. CSS devices are known to be the most secure ever. But unfortunately, a secret society called Salamander hacked the Cyberistan government and corrupted their machines, and because of the hack, the government machines have gone haywire, and monsters go around the world and cause lots of crime. In Cyberistan, a girl named Karina Beckett was leaving school after it ended when someone from CSS called her over to headquarters. It was the Owner/CEO of the company, Collie Kimura. Collie gave Karina a special Gazelle called a Linker. She became the first member of the newly formed "Pretty Cure Cyber-Regulators" division of CSS, and she has the ability to fuse with her avatar to transform into Cure Cyber. As a Cure, she has the special ability to jump between the cyberworld and the real world. She also has her cyber sword so she can defeat viruses that infect machines. Later, 4 other girls, including Collie's daughter, Renee, join her so they can help end all of the viruses in the Cyberworld and defeat Salamander. Characters Pretty Cure & Allies 'Karina Beckett / Cure Cyber Voiced By: Intro: The emissary of cyberspace, Cure Cyber Attack: Cyber Edge The first to become a Pretty Cure. Karina is a headstrong, serious girl who always shoots for completing a task no matter what, except cleaning her room and doing chores in her house. Her room is always sloppy, with empty cups, soda bottles and empty chip bags sprawling around her room. Her Gazelle avatar is Becky-star and her personality is not much different than Karina, even saying that she considers herself Karina's weapon to defeat Salamander, even though Karina says she is not a weapon but a human like her too. In civilian form, she has sloppy violet hair, violet eyes and her body is average sized. As Cure Cyber, her hair becomes shoulder lengthed with bangs, and twintail braids which are also shoulder lengthed. Her hair turns Reddish-Purple and her eyes turn blue. Her theme colors are Purple and Blue and her theme is cyberspace. [[Gabrielle Norton|'Gabrielle Norton']] / Cure Digital Voiced By: Intro: Attack: The second to become a Pretty Cure. Gabrielle is a feisty hothead girl who is fascinated with psychic powers and her gadgets. She makes up conspiracy theories, such as the UN creating Salamander because they were jealous of Cyberistan's technological superiority. [[Ines Martin|'Ines Martin']] / Cure Cable Voiced By: Intro: Attack: The third to become a Pretty Cure. Ines is cute and short. She is skilled with art, making things out of random objects. She is also an aspiring online graphic designer. Her parents work for Cableview and install cables throughout Cyberistan. [[Sabrina Wainwright|'Sabrina Wainwright']] / Cure Download Voiced By: Intro: Attack: The fourth to become a Pretty Cure. Sabrina is a beautiful, sexy girl who is into online gaming and pirating her favorite music. [[Renee Kimura|'Renee Kimura']] / Cure Secure Voiced By: Intro: Attack: The fifth to become a Pretty Cure. The daughter of Collie, Renee wants to make Cyberistan a safer place again and she joined to assist the Cures on their defensive skills. [[Collie Kimura|'Collie Kimura']] The Owner and CEO of Collie Systems. She is like a navigator to the Cures, notifying them of any viruses in the area. She owns a collie dog named Cy. Salamander [[Dr. Hackovich|'Dr. Hackovich']] The leader of Salamander. He is a skilled cyber-terrorist. He also administrators some Darknet websites which criminals use to sell guns and drugs. Families Kasey Beckett Karina's mother. She works for Collie Systems, which she kept secret from Karina. Cyberistan High School James Avant The homeroom teacher and ever since the Great Breach, became a cyber-security teacher. Other Characters Items Gazelle *Linker - The transformation items. To activate, the Cures shout "Pretty Cure, Cyber-Regulators, Link-Up!" Locations Cyberistan Episodes 01: Cure Cyber, links up Trivia * The first Pretty Cure series w/o a mascot, instead, there are avatars in the Cures' Linkers that act as mascots * The human and the avatar fuse together to become a Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure Cyber-Regulators!